No Take Backs
by C Indiana
Summary: Kim is having conflicted feeling about Shego ever since the mood adapter. Could it be because she fell in love with Shego without even knowing? What happens when Ms. Go confesses to being in love with Kim?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kim Possible I'm just going to borrow the characters for a little while and make them super gay.

 **A/N:** So I've never written a Kigo fanfiction, but my beta gave me the idea for this story because I wanted something to distract me. Things have been really hard lately with my family and unfortunately the failure of yet another relationship, but hey things happen and I'm sure I'll get through it. Anywho on with the story!

 **Kim's P.O.V.**

As I walk through the mall with Shego….I mean Ms. Go…..god this is so confusing. It's hard to wrap my head around the fact that Shego is pretty much gone. Don't get me wrong I'm happy Shego's on the side of good, but I do miss her constant sarcasm and attitude.

As I watch Ms. Go skip from store to store it just feels wrong? I shake my head as I follow along trying to stay out of my thoughts. I just wish Ms. Go was a little less happy and perky. It's a little unsettling.

"Are you okay Kimmy? You look a little lost in thought. Are you not having fun?" Ms. Go says with a puppy dog pout.

"I'm okay I just have a lot on my mind is all." I say trying to brush off her concern as I take off towards the food court.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asks as she quickly catches up and rests her hand on my arm.

"Not right now, how about we grab some food before we head back to my house." I can tell she didn't want to let it go right now, but thankfully she did.

Luckily we are able to grab our food and eat in peace for a little while before the silent got to me. "So Ms. Go are you actually going to go on a date with Mr. Barkin?" I ask cringing at the thought.

"Stevey is really sweet and nice, but I don't see a relationship with him going anywhere. Besides I can't date him when I'm already in love with somebody else." Woah wait! Who is she in love with it?

"Is it Drakken?" I ask deciding to let my curiosity get the best of me.

"Oh god no! Even if he was the last person on the planet I still wouldn't ever have any romantic feelings for Drakken. I'm almost insulted that you would think that." Ms. Go says with a giggle as she gives me a confusing smile.

"If it's not Drakken then who are you in love with?" I ask as I push my food away too interested to finish eating.

"Since you clearly haven't figured it out yet I'm just going to let you guess until you do." Ms. Go says as stands and takes both of out trays the trash.

What does she mean 'since I clearly haven't figured it out yet'? Am I missing something here? Great now I just have more to think about and question.

After we get home I excuse myself and go to my room to think. Why do I miss Shego so much? Why do I care so much about who Ms. Go is in love with? Why do I care so much about any of this period? I no longer have to worry about Shego stealing things and trying to take over the world with Dr. Drakken thanks to that mood adapter. Yet why am I still so unhappy at the same time?

I sigh deeply as I lie on my bed and stare at my ceiling. I know I shouldn't be having these thoughts, but I don't have my usual forms of distraction right now. It seems like nobody's in the mood to take over the world or seem something valuable. It's a sad day when I can't even rely on villains to be evil.

I sigh again when I hear a soft knock on my bedroom door. I already know who it is before they even say anything. "Kimmie? Are you okay? You never came down for dinner." Dinner? What is she talking about?

I look over and see that it's dark outside. Oh wow I've clearly been lost in thought longer than I thought. "I'm fine I guess I just lost track of time." I say hoping she doesn't ask to come in.

"Can I come in? I'm worried about you Kimmie." I groan as I move to sit up against my headboard.

"Yeah you can come in," I say as I grab Pandaroo and hug him to my chest. I feel my breath catch when Ms. Go walks in wearing a green tank top and black sweats. I don't see why this would effect me so much, but with her hair down it just reminds me of Shego.

After shutting my door Ms. Go moves to sit down on the edge of my bed close to me. "Have I done something wrong? Have I upset you somehow?" Ms. Go asks as she avoids looking at me by focusing on the hands in her lap.

"No, of course you haven't. It's just that….I don't know how to say this without sounding mean." I see tears starting to form in Ms. Go's eyes as she finally looks at me.

"I see so you've finally figured it out. I was hoping to get a better response than that though." Wait what is she talking about? "You figured that I'm in love with you." She sighs as tears begin to fall down her face.

I feel my jaw drop as I look at her stunned beyond belief. Did I just hear her right? Ms. Go's in love with me?

"I'm just going to go. I can see that I just said something that you didn't want to hear." Ms. Go says as she stands up and starts heading towards my door.

"Is Shego in love with me or is it just Ms. Go?" I have no clue where that question came from, but I realize that I want to know the answer.

"Kimmie there isn't much of a difference. I'm still Shego." I can tell that she's still on the brink of tears.

"There's a difference unless you just fell in love with me." I sigh as I feel put out. I don't know where I want this conversation to go, but there's no turning back now.

"I have loved you for years, Kimmie. It's just that I could never tell you before because I was a villain and you're a hero. We never could have been together, but now there's nothing really standing in my way of at least trying." Ms. Go says softly as she turns to look at me.

"I'm sorry, but I honestly don't know what to say to this. I'm so conflicted because this isn't who you really are. How much of this is genuine and how much is because of the mood adapter? What happens if I allow myself to fall for you and it wears off? Will I just be left standing around heartbroken as you go back to being a criminal?" Ms. Go walks over and kneels down next to my bed taking my hands in hers.

"I would give all of that up just to be with you, Kim. The good pay, the houses in other countries, the super villain status, and whatever else comes with being evil. I'll stay good, and if the mood adapter wears off then I'll turn myself into Global Justice and become legit. I'll give it all up for you Kim please just give me a chance." I look deep into her eyes and see that she means every single word she just said.

"Is it wrong for me to say that I want the mood adapter to wear off? I miss the typical Shego sarcasm and snark." I laugh softly as I feel my chest tighten at the emotions I seem to be experiencing right now.

"I miss her too being happy and perky all the time is a bit annoying even though I can't seem to help it." I can't help but laugh at the face she makes. It reminds me that Shego is still in there somewhere.

I smile even though I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. Honestly I don't even know why, but I think I might also be in love with Shego. After all our years of fighting and constant taunting it just seems right.

"Kimmie, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did I upset you? Did I say something wrong?" Shego asks as she moves to sit down next to me on my bed pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I don't know honestly. I might just be on an overload of emotions and it just all seems like a lot. I don't know if I can say that I love you right now, but I know in time I will." I feel her nod against my chest even though it's not exactly the answer she wanted.

"As long as you at least give me a chance I'm willing to work for your love." I sigh in relief at her response.

I close my eyes and rest my head against her shoulder. I didn't know how exhausted I was until now. Before I know it I fall asleep just listening to the soothing sound of Shego's heartbeat lulling me to sleep.

 **A/N 2:** I was trying to wrap up this whole story into a one shot, but of course my own beta has set me up for absolute failure! So at the least this will be a two-shot, but no more! I shan't be manipulated in such a deceitful manner! I'm totally kidding but still she did set me up for failure. Let me know what you think.


End file.
